


星屑碎片

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 星屑碎片 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “那……胜宽啊，想好以后要去哪里了么？”“不知道，我没有哥哥了。”





	星屑碎片

**Author's Note:**

> 勋率宽三角/有未成年（17岁）/林欲芳瞎搞/青春疼痛文学  
有主角和他人的边缘性行为/慎

崔韩率觉得夫胜宽如果再这么啰嗦下去，自己一定会英年早逝。  
  
他们两个人掂着打包食物的盒子走在大太阳底下，街边没有一处树荫，光打下来影子就被踩在脚底。  
  
夫胜宽嘴巴里只管说着他哥的事情走在前面，有些故事明明是崔韩率也在场的还要一直说。  
  
“知勋哥明明知道自己的颈椎不好，夏天还要开着电风扇对着后背吹，等会我们回家肯定也是那样的，真是气死我了！”他对着身后慢步子的崔韩率，“你怎么走得那么慢啊，一会儿回去吃的都凉了。”  
  
抬起手臂，斜眼看看塑料袋里还热腾腾的外带盒，这天气凉得能有多快？崔韩率不解地皱眉，因为太阳太大所以眼睛也没有办法睁开，眯起来看面前的路，不过还是按照对方的安排迈大了步子。  
  
天气本来就炎热，更何况人在太阳下暴晒着运动，回到短租楼的时候两个人都满头大汗。  
  
夫胜宽他们的屋子在六楼，爬上来的时候两个男孩都气喘吁吁，李知勋在家里写歌的时候从不锁门，短租房的木门漆成明快的鹅黄色，像是沉郁气氛的一剂兴奋。夫胜宽不敲门就拉开跑进去。屋子里只有风扇的杂音，老旧的风扇摇头的声音总是很大，晃到一边的时候吱呀地转头。  
  
“哥！”夫胜宽鞋子随便蹬到门口，李知勋趴在地板上填词，因为一起床就在写东西所以上身仍然只套着松垮的灰色背心，大片肌肤从侧边露出来，他又长得白，就被衬得更加明显，就算有些肌肉还是瘦削的，像单薄的纸片。手里吃的东西搁在一边的矮几上，夫胜宽伸出手掌住李知勋的脖子，“说了多少次不要对着吹。”  
  
李知勋脖子上出了汗又被吹干，温度很低，夫胜宽从室外进来，他手上不爱出汗，暖暖地覆在对方的后脑勺，很舒服，李知勋像猫一样仰头蹭，发尾上带了点汗，潮气沾染到夫胜宽手上。  
  
他使老蘸水钢笔，写完一整行才转头看还在门口把鞋子放整齐的崔韩率，其实他在家里从来不做这些的，只不过面对李知勋，总还是有一些不自在地。  
  
“哦，来了？”  
  
“嗯，哥。”  
  
午饭是崔胜澈从餐厅里打包出来的炸鱼薯条，每周三的时候厨房里的厨师长不在，他都会偷偷弄一些吃的出来。  
  
崔胜澈和崔韩率是亲兄弟，就住在李知勋夫胜宽他们楼下，而两个哥是很早以前的好朋友，所以崔韩率和夫胜宽很快就玩熟悉了，一开始他也以为夫胜宽是李知勋的弟弟，虽然两个人长得真的不太像，后来才知道李知勋是夫胜宽的监护人，只是一个法律意义上的哥。  
  
炸物放久了外皮都软塌塌的，崔胜澈打工的那个家庭餐厅本来口味就让人不敢恭维，更别提本来就只是吃个酥脆口感的炸鱼薯条。  
  
番茄酱和芥末酱倒是给了很多，两只白色的塑料圆盒，为了掩住不怎么好的味道和口感三个人都拼命沾很多酱料，吃多了又很咸。夫胜宽直接举着水壶往喉咙里灌水，喝饱了又埋怨崔韩率：“我就说刚刚走快点吧。”  
  
“可是刚才你走得也没多快啊。”崔韩率抢过水壶也喝水，两个人拌了没两句李知勋就赶忙做和事佬岔开话题，倒也不是不希望两个人吵架，纯粹就是图个耳朵清净：“别吵了，能吃饱就行，对了，昨天晚上没回来，去网吧了？”  
  
“嗯……”夫胜宽犹豫着，趁李知勋低头的空隙跟崔韩率对了个眼神，“嗯，没通宵，打到后面我睡着了。”  
  
他不敢给李知勋说昨天没回家是害怕自己吵到对方所以跑去楼下和崔韩率挤一张床了，早晨起来崔韩率还没等他哥离开去上班就在被窝里对他动手动脚，一直折腾了半上午。  
  
“哥呢？等会去交稿子？”夫胜宽眼睛尖，看见李知勋刚才整理好的几张乐谱压在枕头底下。  
  
李知勋低头咬了口炸鱼，比薯条的口感还要差，像干嚼一口无法下咽的塑料。“嗯”，他草草吃完就扯纸巾擦手擦嘴，“弄点钱回来交房租吃饭。”  
  
“又是枪手稿？”夫胜宽这才反应过来，抬高了好听的嗓音，“那哥为什么写得那么认真，又不是哥的东西，不是随便写一写也可以交差的么？”  
  
他不是生气，只是为李知勋的认真感到不值得。  
  
而这个世界上最不怕夫胜宽唠叨的人就是李知勋，崔韩率一直很羡慕他这一点。像是耳朵眼里塞满了木屑，他只做无事人一样，吃完之后就起身换衣服，当着两个弟弟的面把背心脱下来换上一看就已经很旧但是非常干净的衬衫，光着脚在房间里四处找地铁卡。  
  
“哥路上小心，别忘了带垃圾下去。”他出门的时候两个弟弟已经打开电视躺着看艺能节目，夫胜宽偶尔学电视里的搞笑艺人做个人技，逗得崔韩率直笑。  
  
事情不是很顺利，李知勋把稿子交给负责人之后又问什么时候能发自己的曲子，哪怕是给没有名气的歌手也好，想以woozi的名义发表作品。  
  
自然是没有结果的。  
  
那哥笑嘻嘻地搂住他的肩膀：“知勋啊，我的好知勋……现在这样对你对我都好，你看，你不还是能拿到一笔钱么？总比什么都没有好。”  
  
路过休息室的时候李知勋斜眼瞥见自己代写的那位歌手娇滴滴地缠在一个中年男人身上，画面淫荡但不美好，赶快把目光移开了，他说话的时候仍旧盯着鞋尖——他还穿夫胜宽前两年的鞋，很老的一双球鞋，鞋带边缘都磨得粗糙：“好，那哥……下次有机会再找我。”  
  
他小心地把装钱的信封塞到衣服口袋最里面，不怎么厚，交了房租之后会变得更薄。  
  
回家坐公交车，路途很长，几乎快要坐满所有站，路上透过小小的窗子看外面不停变换的景象，太阳照得刺眼，看久了眼睛会很干，闭上一会儿再继续看。公交车里也有股发动机的奇怪味道，李知勋对此十分敏感，也非常不喜欢，因为从小到大好像已经数不清楚多少个夏天，记忆里总是只存在这样的场景。  
  
好像是一直在提醒他无论怎么努力，也没有办法飞出当下的现实。  
  
回家的路上他经过崔胜澈打工的家庭餐厅，想要进去说两句，人都走到门口，看见崔胜澈头上绑着发带，嘴上带着塑料食品口罩，在空调开足的餐厅大堂仍旧满头大汗，那人的眉毛很粗，一皱起来委屈的样子就很明显。李知勋在外面看了一会儿，最后还是放弃了想法，直接回家去。  
  
鹅黄色的大门，短租屋的走廊总是被映衬得很明亮，却只有住在这之中的人才知道这环境有多么糟糕，不能够使用空调和暖气，天气太热的时候大功率电器也要小心使用，看似一星期一交的房租还让人挺轻松的，但偶尔迟交就有大笔的延期，一个月算下来还是不少的费用。  
  
住在这里面的，大多也是像崔胜澈和李知勋这样的青年，和一些没有正经工作的颓废中年人。  
  
崔胜澈和崔韩率之前并不住在这里，他和李知勋是高中同学，俩人都没去读大学，本来想着毕业后不会再见面的，李知勋却没有想到崔胜澈会主动找来自己甚至搬家过来。  
  
这种意义上看，他俩高中合得来也不是没有缘由的。  
  
都是执念很强的人啊。  
  
“带孩子不太像你做的事。”崔胜澈第一次见到夫胜宽的时候说，那孩子很活泼，第一面就和崔家两个人打得火热，丝毫不认生。  
  
“也不太像你做的事。”李知勋不甘示弱，“谁能想到以前天不怕地不怕的崔胜澈，还得跟在一孩子屁股后面。”  
  
“咱俩就谁也别说谁了。这小子，哪来的？你不是独生子女么？”  
  
“说来话长，以后再讲吧。”  
  
李知勋发现或许是最近写了太多抒情曲，总是莫名其妙地陷入回忆，回过神来发现自己已经在楼道走廊里站了很久，小小的门钥匙就被他拿在手里对着钥匙孔，却一直没有插进去。  
  
太闷热的下午，房间里中午饭的味道还没有完全散去，番茄酱味道酸酸的。李知勋一开门就皱着鼻子打开窗户，踮脚轻轻地在榻榻米上走，生怕吵醒两个小孩。  
  
睡觉的时候窗帘没有拉死，穿堂风一吹就扬起来，斑驳的阳光照在脸上，夫胜宽就转身过去靠着崔韩率睡，脸使劲往对方胳膊里埋。  
  
崔韩率胳膊上还有两块青紫，是上次背着崔胜澈把头发染成银色之后被打的。  
  
李知勋把带回来的东西塞到冰箱里，随便洗了洗也懒得换衣服，扯开衬衣的纽扣就贴着夫胜宽睡，他的体温总是比自己要低一点，夏天搂起来总是很舒服。  
  
夫胜宽睁眼是因为李知勋的手抚在他的胯下，自己已经被揉得立起来一点，性器在裤裆里撑起一些布料，不是很舒服。  
  
“哥……”他早上才被折腾过，还不是很舒服，嘟囔着转了一半头看李知勋。  
  
“嘘……”崔韩率还睡着，李知勋凑在耳边示意他噤声，呼气就绕着耳垂打转。夫胜宽红着脸闭上眼睛，牙齿死咬住下唇，只有变急促的喘息暴露出他现在的状况。  
  
李知勋把他裤子都脱下一半，不上不下地卡在大腿上，勒住一点肉所以感觉更加刺激。肩膀也被衔住一块皮肤，湿热的舌头来回游移，有一点痒但是感觉不差。  
  
这种情况下忍住不出声是个让人难耐的要求，李知勋的手毫不留情地从下至上取悦他的性器，顶端冒出一点前液，顺着柱身往下流，成了李知勋帮他手淫的润滑剂。明明是夏天下体的感受却有些凉，或许是李知勋的手掌温度低，或许是心里在害怕，夫胜宽颤栗着开口求饶也不是呻吟也不是，只好轻轻以非常小的幅度配合李知勋手上的动作——一用力就生怕崔韩率被弄醒了。  
  
可是这种情况下，不叫人叫出声来，怎么有意思。  
  
李知勋手握着下面沉甸甸的囊袋，使劲捏了两下，他猝不及防，嘴巴还微张，就直接叫了出来，出声后立马就懊悔地握住了拳头。  
  
崔韩率醒了，眨眨眼睛看他们俩，睫毛像蝴蝶扑闪翅膀。他直接对上夫胜宽潮红的脸，微张嘴巴看着他喘气，对上眼神之后就更羞涩地闭上，脸却更红了，就一副任人宰割的表情，嘴巴红润的，见崔韩率醒了就不再压抑呻吟，双手想抓李知勋却没法够到，就直接拽着崔韩率衣服的领口，双手攥得很紧。  
  
闷热的房间里，奇奇怪怪的味道散去就只剩下汗味和体液的味道，崔韩率握住夫胜宽伸上来的手，嘴巴凑过去和他接吻。舌头直接卷住上唇舔舐，热量混着粗气萦绕在唇间。  
  
“喜欢接吻么？”他一边亲一边把手从衣摆下面伸进去捏住胸部，虽然是男孩子胸前还是有非常少的一团软肉，只用食指和中指也能捏得很舒服，没一会儿中间的小点就也硬起来摩擦着衣服。崔韩率恶意用力气捏住，夫胜宽难耐地把另一边也凑过去：“嗯……这边也要……”  
  
风扇不知道什么时候被关上了，安静的房间里只有粗糙的呼吸声，混着夫胜宽好听的嗓音，他被前后夹击，很快就在这场没有缘由就开始的性爱中迷失了自己，即使是躺着也没有力气似的，李知勋扶着他的屁股扩张，他上半身就软软地靠在崔韩率胸前，双手搂着对方的肩膀。  
  
“看来胜宽背着我偷吃了，”李知勋伸两根手指进去，身体里面软塌塌的，他往更深处扩张，舔舔干燥的嘴唇，找出来一个安全套戴上，“又和韩率做了么？哥哥什么都不知道，很嫉妒啊……”  
  
是，是韩率先……  
  
还没来得及反驳夫胜宽的嘴又被堵住，崔韩率同时加重了手上的动作：“明明胜宽也很配合。”  
  
“你们俩这个时候也要吵么？”趁这机会李知勋直接摁着夫胜宽的腰挤进去，过程还算顺利，夫胜宽吞的也很好，就是整个人为了适应有好一会儿紧绷着，没有多余的力气多说一句话。  
  
快感和疼痛像天使和恶魔在夫胜宽的身体里竞赛，他不知道自己什么时候已经流了满脸的泪水，或许是李知勋完全把他操开的时候。距离上一次射精才过去不久，即使刚才被李知勋抚慰过他也没有办法很快完全达到性唤起，目光撇下去崔韩率却已经完全硬了。  
  
这人怎么这样啊。  
  
他抱怨的同时崔韩率也牵着他的手摁往自己的下半身，他注意力因此分散了一些，李知勋于是用力磨住他的敏感点，他又被牵扯会那边。不过崔韩率似乎并不在意，只是硬拽着让他握住涨成深色的性器。  
  
也不是单纯地叫夫胜宽用手，崔韩率的手同时在他身上上下抚摸，还轻轻地抱他，样子有些纯情的，小心翼翼地生怕打碎玻璃娃娃一样。  
  
——明明这里这么凶。  
  
夫胜宽手上尽全力想叫对方快一点射出来，身体也缩紧，比起崔韩率想要李知勋更快高潮，这样过程才不会太难捱。  
  
他们其实没有血缘关系，但一开始也并非由于身体关系才诞生了情感联系，事到如今怎么解释都有一些怪异地，所以崔韩率也一直瞒着他哥，但明眼人都知道崔胜澈对李知勋那点意思，这样一来他们就藏得更加辛苦。  
  
他有点走神，但随即李知勋的东西就加快了抽插的频率，酸涨的阴茎一下有了想要射精的感觉，但李知勋又不是特别猛的捅进来，只是保持着相似的速度，还游刃有余地问夫胜宽：“胜宽，喜欢我多一些还是韩率多一些？”  
  
只是想逗夫胜宽，显然崔韩率也不在意夫胜宽的回答，依旧闭眼享受。夫胜宽却如同往常一样因为这个问题纠结，支支吾吾地。  
  
李知勋进得很深，夫胜宽手上没有足够的力气帮崔韩率打，他甚至还以为自己在那个汗液浸湿的午觉里，三个人纠缠在一起的场合总是让人觉得虚幻，像一场醒不来的梦。他下半身黏满了汗液和体液，让人很不舒服，但是身体里又沸腾着快感。  
  
他胡乱叫两个人的名字，崔韩率最先射出来，刚好对着另外两个人交合的地方，就随着动作沾得到处都是，射完之后他还不尽兴似的，有一下没一下地玩弄夫胜宽的胸部，反而比直接的刺激更加挠人。  
  
李知勋故意等着夫胜宽，感觉对方快要高潮的时候缓慢却猛力地刺激连接着前列腺的敏感带，虽然带了套还是拔出来射的，安全套被灌得有点多，卷上纸巾被丢在一边。  
  
夫胜宽没有射精，干性高潮的感受更加怪异和绵长，他抽搐着被两个人抱着，牙关都轻轻打架，“不做了，不做了……”他还被两个人紧抱着，生怕还有几个回合，赶忙小声求饶，然后被李知勋笑着揉头发。  
  
“好。”

  
  
晚饭是李知勋买回来的西红柿，撒白糖吃，一人两个，从冰箱里拿出来，冰得牙齿都泛酸。

  
  
李知勋和崔胜澈一起去交房租，代收人老朴住在一楼最大的房间，每周末门都大开着等着其他人去缴房费。他总是在手里拿着记账的本子，里面记录了所有人的交租日期和延期金额。  
  
崔胜澈让李知勋站自己前面，他们前面还有几个人，他在餐厅也总是站着，累了他就弯腰扒在李知勋的肩膀上休息，额头上的汗水渗过衣服的布料沾在李知勋身上。  
  
他皱眉，崔胜澈久站的腰再这么折腾下去肯定要得病，但很快就轮到他，老朴正在点烟，手指头都被熏得有点变黄，见他来了挑着眉毛笑笑：“小李来了。”  
  
李知勋不喜欢他的眼神，老朴盯着他和夫胜宽的时候总是一副不怀好意的样子。司马昭之心，李知勋本来没好气地，连胳膊都举起来又被身后的崔胜澈使劲拽住衣袖。  
  
他知道对方是为了让他冷静一点，心情却还是不爽，转身看崔胜澈的表情凶狠地，迎上老朴的时候还是尽力扯出来一个笑容，然后把现金从信封里取出来，一叠递出去。虽然不多，但已经占用很多他收到的稿费。  
  
老朴这人讨厌就讨厌在每次到这种时候都很缓慢地数钱，明明一眼就能看出来的数目，偏要在手指头上啜了唾液再去数。  
  
“小李，这周你的钱不够啊……”他这次意外地没有用以往的方式折磨人，反而指向旁边贴着的公告，“涨租了，所以你要再多付我三分之一。”  
  
李知勋刚想说点什么，脑海里才依稀记得夫胜宽某天回家的时候告诉自己楼下贴了新的告示，但自己一直没有去看。怪不得刚才崔胜澈问自己钱准备得怎么样呢。  
  
“这……”李知勋手里捏着信封的手攥得紧，表情自然是为难的，这三分之一交出去，真不知道要从哪里抠出来吃饭的钱了。  
  
气氛一时间有些紧张，最后还是崔胜澈笑着捏住李知勋的肩膀叫他退到自己身后，从钱包里掏出一叠钱：“哥，知勋他您也知道的，有的时候对这些事情不上心，这周我替他多交一点，您别生气。”  
  
老朴脸上的表情缓和下来，却还是聚焦在李知勋身上，手却不怀好意地抓住崔胜澈递上来的，使劲摩挲对方手背上的肌肤。  
  
崔胜澈在餐厅打工，这种场面也不是没有应付过，不动声色地用力把手抽出来，厌烦地在裤子上面蹭蹭，脸上还笑着，语气也调皮的：“那还是谢谢哥了。”  
  
果然对方比自己要更加适应社会生活，交完房租出来，李知勋默不作声地走在崔胜澈后面，远远就能听见五楼弟弟们在房间里大笑的声音。崔胜澈那只被抓的手一直插在裤子口袋里，两人之间突然失去对话。  
  
李知勋不知道先从那件事开始说起，就闷头跟在对方身后，踏上十几级台阶，在三楼拐弯的地方突然停下了。  
  
“胜澈……”  
  
李知勋不管崔胜澈叫哥，是从高中毕业旅行开始的。他跳了一级，年龄比同学们都要小一些，所以在班里格外的受关注，坏意义上的关注要更多些，崔胜澈作为班里甚至年级里都受欢迎的学生，却格外爱找他玩，所以后面的情况好转了许多。  
  
毕业旅行的时候大家一同出去露营，他们俩住一个帐篷。李知勋自然懂得崔胜澈的意图，最后一天晚上那人果然小心翼翼地抱过来。  
  
“哥……”他喊他，声音很小声，明显是拒绝的意思。  
  
崔胜澈的声音都带了哭腔，他知道李知勋肯定会拒绝自己的：“就抱一会儿，好么？”  
  
他小心翼翼地，确定自己的心意后和李知勋相处的过程总像在试探。  
  
身后很热抵着自己，李知勋却没有拒绝，只还是保持着侧躺的姿势：“胜澈啊……”  
  
他没有说再见，第二天两个人告别的时候，崔胜澈也没说。  
  
“以后有钱再给我吧，好么？这种事情就不要在意了。”因为他停下所以崔胜澈也停下了，但是没有回头看他，李知勋闷闷地嗯了一声，等走到家门口又一副没事儿人的样子拽住他的衣袖，故意当着孩子们的面：“晚上去跳舞好不好。”  
  
听见好玩的事情夫胜宽和崔韩率也凑过来，与其说主动的，崔韩率更像是被夫胜宽拉过来的样子：“什么好玩的，哥，把我和韩率也叫上呗，你动不动就晚上把我哥拉出去，我还有些嫉妒呢。”  
  
这句话背后追究起来又有些微妙的，但崔胜澈只是笑着说好。  
  
于是晚上四个人就一起去不远处的草坪广场，每隔一阵子会有人在这边办露天酒吧，每个人五十块的入场费，喝的大多数是度数极低的果酒再兑了很多水，所以夫胜宽崔韩率这样的未成年多交一些钱也能够混进去。  
  
下午温度升高了一些，夫胜宽懒得回家换衣服，套着崔韩率的扎染短裤，因为太宽松所以细细的两条腿晃荡着，膝盖小腿上有几个总是到处跑去玩留下来的伤疤。即使总是在太阳下面暴晒皮肤也还是白嫩的，因为还在生长期所以手腕脚腕都又细又长，四个人里面就数他最兴奋，一路上都蹦蹦跳跳走在最前面。  
  
夏天夜晚上的蚊虫很多，一进场夫胜宽就不知道从哪里弄来一瓶驱蚊液，抓着其他人喷了个遍，又叫崔韩率帮自己。  
  
那人帮他的时候半蹲下，为了保持平衡就扶着他的脚腕，掌心正对着袜子边缘，一部分就刚好蹭在裸露的，有点痒。夫胜宽低头看崔韩率，对方只一副认真的样子，又难免怪自己小心思太多。  
  
大人们安排好小孩子就跑去水烟吧吸烟，那老板是崔胜澈他们餐厅的常客，似乎李知勋也认识的，三个人就凑在那边笑嘻嘻地聊天。  
  
李知勋的表情看起来好了很多，夫胜宽隔得老远看了几眼。  
  
“你又在担心你哥了？”崔韩率帮他从另一边拿了可乐兑的低度数酒——他长得好看些，酒水台的小妹总会优惠点。  
  
夫胜宽把目光移开，却仍然皱着眉：“嗯，交房租这天他好像总会有些不高兴。”  
  
“我哥也是，”崔韩率手里是杯纯果汁，“今天早上也一个劲儿叹气，明明以前不这样的。”  
  
“什么时候成年能去打工就好了。”夫胜宽苦闷地，嘴角撇得很向下，“可是还要再等哦……”  
  
没有回应，他抬头，崔韩率显然已经没在听他抱怨，兴奋地指着台子上：“你看，知勋哥要放自己的歌了！”  
  
夫胜宽本来有点不高兴，抬头就看见李知勋在舞台上看到了他们，就朝他们挥手，于是也绽开了笑容。用嘴型喊他哥，比了个大拇指。  
  
“去前面跳舞吧。”崔胜澈不知道什么时候从后面冒出来扶着他们俩的肩膀，他身上还有点水烟吧的香味。  
  
李知勋这个时候也跳下舞台跑过来，本来想拉着夫胜宽跳舞，却见崔胜澈故意拉着对方说个没完，就伸手拉着旁边发呆的崔韩率。  
  
他的手比对方凉一点，握住暖和的就一直牵着不放，跳舞的时候也紧牵着，虽然有点勉强还是一直笑，崔韩率睁着好看的眼睛看他，音乐最嘈杂的时候对着李知勋大喊：“哥，不笑也可以的，现在多喊两声吧，心情会好很多。”  
  
崔韩率身上的氛围和崔胜澈真的很像，李知勋听他说完迷茫地看了两眼其他地方，而后张开嘴巴大吼了两句，内容崔韩率没有听清。  
  
舞跳了几轮，舞伴也换了几个。崔韩率把夫胜宽拉去水烟吧一边的货车背面的时候，李知勋在人群中没了身影。  
  
崔韩率急切地吻上来，双手有力地搂住夫胜宽的腰。背靠着车身的铁板，夫胜宽有些不舒服，只好尽力向前钻进对方怀里，纤细的手臂环住脖子，伸出舌头描绘崔韩率下唇的形状。  
  
舌头彼此纠缠着，夫胜宽嘴巴里有很强烈的可乐味道，混合了酒精又辛辣的，急冲冲地闯进崔韩率的口腔，虽然没有喝醉但仍然晕乎乎的，亲了一会儿就笑眯眯地盯着他看，故意学对方盯着自己的模样。  
  
崔韩率被看得有点不好意思，挠挠鼻子：“很合适。”  
  
“嗯？你说什么呀，什么很合适？”夫胜宽说话的声音软软的，脸颊泛着好看的红色。  
  
“短裤，”直接说出来好像有点太过直白，但崔韩率不在乎，目光也移下去盯着夫胜宽露出来的腿，“胜宽穿短裤很合适，露出来的大腿，也很好看。”  
  
夫胜宽这才意识到刚才喷驱蚊液的时候这小子一脸无辜，是在那里演戏呢，如今夸奖变得有些直接，难免有了暗示的意味，脸变得更红的同时眼神也开始闪躲。  
  
“什么呀……”即使这样还是凑上去咬崔韩率的下巴，冒出来一点点青茬所以舌头被刺激得有点痒，“明明还装作不在乎的样子，臭小子。”  
  
崔韩率眼睛里闪过些许的狡黠样子，接吻的时候伸手揉捏夫胜宽的大腿和屁股，那边的肉要厚实一些，加上夫胜宽又敏感，每次都能听见好听的声音。还好另一边会场的音乐声音很大，这边所有的煽情声音都能被掩盖住。  
  
夫胜宽说什么也不让做，两个人只吻得动情，过了好一会儿才从后面钻出来，刚好撞见四处找人的崔胜澈，李知勋也不知道从哪里冒出来，身后没几米跟着老朴。  
  
李知勋脸上表情有些微妙的，拿着手帕一直使劲擦右手，手指都有点红了还在擦拭。  
  
崔胜澈觉得不对劲，盯着老朴的眼神很凶，惹得李知勋也回头看一眼，老朴只是笑嘻嘻地，从口袋里拿出几张纸钞，朝他们晃晃，显然是对着李知勋的。  
  
“哥？怎么了？”夫胜宽没有注意到全程，只是敏感地注意到崔胜澈和李知勋的不正常，立马凑上去问。  
  
“没怎么，我们回去吧。”  
  
路上崔胜澈一直死死盯着李知勋，一句话也没有讲。

  
  
工作日的孩子们总是很无聊，但是天气渐渐凉下来了，所以白天的时候就更多的时间待在外面。  
  
夫胜宽还上了高一，后来因为李知勋没有办法负担学费还是没有读完，崔韩率初中毕业后就不愿意再回学校，崔胜澈只好叫他在家里待着，做一些自己喜欢的事。  
  
可是崔韩率也不知道自己喜欢做什么事，在遇见夫胜宽和李知勋之前，甚至让他觉得有意思的事情都很少。  
  
他们两个人吃一个甜筒，夫胜宽刚刚向小卖部老板娘撒娇讨来的，哈密瓜味，浅绿色的清凉奶油粘在粉红色的嘴唇上。  
  
崔韩率盯着他看，他就以为对方要吃，手举过去：“给我留点啊。”  
  
崔韩率盯着他，吃雪糕的兴致缺缺，舔了两口就又还回去。  
  
短租屋的其他孩子们都去上学了，他们两个人找不到其他孩子一起玩，在房间里呆久了一没意思二怕吵到李知勋，就漫无目的地在小区周围乱晃。  
  
“胜宽你喜欢知勋哥么？”他俩吃完了雪糕夫胜宽嫌累，就往回走，路上崔韩率突然问。  
  
夫胜宽走在他旁边，专心玩崔韩率袖子上用作装饰的布带：“你说什么废话啊，我当然喜欢了。难道你不喜欢么？”  
  
他好看的眉毛蹙起一座小山，凶巴巴盯着崔韩率。  
  
“喜欢是喜欢，可是……”崔韩率攥了个小拳头，记忆里涌现出李知勋牵着自己的那双微凉的手，“之前是因为胜宽所以才喜欢的，现在……感觉有点不一样了……”  
  
“喜欢不就好了，我倒要看看这世界上谁不喜欢我哥，哼。”夫胜宽的回答若有似无地戳在点上，像是为了逗崔韩率，故意给他留一点遐想的余地。  
  
两个人回到家里，刚好撞见从楼上下来的老朴，双手满足地插在松垮的运动裤口袋里，他盯着夫胜宽和崔韩率，意味深长地笑。  
  
“有点怪，别理他。”夫胜宽拉着崔韩率，小声凑在他耳边。  
  
回到家推开房门，李知勋正跪坐在榻榻米上发呆，表情茫然。  
  
“哥！”夫胜宽见状喊了一声，不知道为什么大白天卫生间还亮着橙色的灯，他走过去把灯关了，“怎么没精打采的。”  
  
想做了。  
  
李知勋马上凑过来，眼睛里的光芒怪怪的。  
  
“诶？这么突然？可是我们才从外面回来，还没有洗澡……唔……哥……”  
  
“不用洗了，就现在做，不行么？”

  
  
三年前的夫胜宽怎么也想不到自己现在的生活，如果李知勋不出现，他可能仍旧待在那个终日不见天光的地下工厂。  
  
女主人是李知勋的远方亲戚，说是自己的妈妈，可是他也清楚自己只是个被领养来的假孩子。  
  
李知勋帮家人来送东西，一眼就看到夫胜宽的眼睛，虽然费了一些力气还是要了过来，带在身边养着，可着劲儿对他好。  
  
听说后来地下工厂解散了，但夫胜宽知道自己是那里面唯一一个有去处的小孩。  
  
他和李知勋之间的事情是自己主动的，对方开始很抗拒，最终也还是接受了他。  
  
崔韩率的加入，让这件事变得有些复杂——毕竟那人本来就有些像无理数，更别提他哥崔胜澈和李知勋之间是个人就能看出来的复杂关系。

  
  
“嗯……”裤子被李知勋脱下来，还未勃起的阴茎被含进嘴里，夫胜宽打了个激灵，还被崔韩率抱着啃咬锁骨。  
  
最近好像因为想法变得多了，经常不在状态呢。  
  
夫胜宽一边的脚腕被李知勋掌在手里，对方另一只手扶着大腿，挤着一些臀肉，闭眼专心地帮他口交。  
  
李知勋以前都不怎么用嘴的，可是也舔的很好，像在吃糖果，舌尖仔细地扫过每一处。等夫胜宽的欲望被完全唤起，整根阴茎也变得湿漉漉的，才张口，只浅浅含住一半龟头。  
  
其实有一些汗味，对气味敏感的李知勋这时候却忍耐着仔细舔舐每一处软肉。  
  
刺激好不容易减轻了一些，夫胜宽总算有一些精力可以放在其他地方，崔韩率就紧接着对他敏感的后颈和乳头发起攻击，用嘴巴留下几个吻痕，想着夫胜宽之后肯定又要用创口贴遮盖痕迹，于是更加用力。  
  
大拇指和食指也拽着硬起来的乳头，颜色不是粉嫩的，反而是深色的。拉扯的同时夫胜宽的声音也不一样，但尾音总是柔软的，像风拂过轻纱，温柔又诱惑。  
  
“胜宽总是无意间透露出别人不知道的魅力呢？明明那么在意别人的看法，怎么不知道自己这么漂亮的一面？”崔韩率见他在压抑呻吟，故意加重了动作让他叫出声。  
  
夫胜宽紧皱眉头，快感和羞耻感混在一起：“别，别人会听见的……啊……哥哥……唔……”  
  
“这会儿很少有人在家的，叫出来也可以的。”李知勋难得地在做爱的时候向着崔韩率讲话，话音刚落就吞进去更多一点性器，隔两下就会有一记深喉。虽然会干呕出来，眼睛也像小猫一样红着，却无疑刺激到了夫胜宽。加上崔韩率已经伸手进去帮他扩张，他很快就攀上了高潮。  
  
他全数交代在李知勋嘴巴里，含住之后李知勋鼓着腮帮子看他，眼神里的东西亲近又迷离。  
  
“哥快吐出来啦。”夫胜宽压抑呻吟的同时开口，谁知道李知勋眼睛一闭，就全部吞了下去。  
  
味道不是很好，李知勋的睫毛颤抖了几下。  
  
哥哥把他的精液咽到肚子里了，夫胜宽全身都红起来了。  
  
被舔射之后崔韩率才缓慢地插进去，姿势不知道什么时候变成了夫胜宽跪趴着的样子，李知勋躺在他身下，一边吮吸他的胸部一边用手撸动自己的，射精的时候抵在膝盖窝。

  
  
如果不下那场雨的话，可能这个黏腻绵长的夏天永远不会结束。

  
  
中午吃完饭夫胜宽就拉着崔韩率跑去河边散步，明明也没有什么好玩的，工作日上午只有些散步的老人和无所事事的流浪汉，硬要说的话，他们两个人的感觉更像是无所事事的流浪汉，因为他们眼睛里都一样充满了对未来的迷茫。  
  
流浪汉们不知道以后还可以住哪里，而他们不知道以后还可以做什么。  
  
夫胜宽拉着崔韩率的手，因为天气还有些燥热所以汗湿着，大拇指顶在软乎乎的手掌心，像刚出炉的软欧包，回弹的触感让人觉得很舒服。  
  
还未走到半路就开始下雨，河道边找不到躲雨的地方，两个人走了几步就淋得透湿，回到短租屋的时候身上没有一处干燥的地方。  
  
两个人非要比谁更先跑上楼，崔韩率将刘海一捋就跨大步跑上去，夫胜宽在二楼滑了一跤，所以崔韩率先他到了六楼，反常地房门紧关，他摸上去，门没开，还在想李知勋是不是外出的时候，就听见房间里面的声音。  
  
也难怪，不然为什么卫生间的灯会亮着。  
  
“我说过我只用手和脚的吧。”木门的隔音不是很好，崔韩率听见李知勋在说话，紧接着他的声音后面就传来老朴油腻的笑声，那声音他怎么也不会认错。

总是迟钝的他这时候不知道为什么就突然反应过来发生了什么事。  
  
夫胜宽从四楼刚刚爬上五楼，对着楼梯口：“崔韩率你怎么不等我啊！”听到他的声音崔韩率立马放轻脚步跑到楼下去迎上还想往上走的夫胜宽：“知勋哥不在，我们回我家吧，我带钥匙了。”  
  
没有多想，夫胜宽被雨淋得衣服都沾湿在黏在身上，这时候只想赶紧找地方洗个热水澡，就亦步亦趋跟着回家去。  
  
崔韩率叫夫胜宽先去洗澡，自己就在靠近过道的窗子后边伸头看着，没过一会儿，看见老朴满意地下来，手提着运动裤的腰带。  
  
后来过了很多年，崔韩率都有些恐惧橙黄色的卫生间灯光。

他也从那一天开始，觉得自己终于不再是小孩子了。

  
  
与此同时李知勋变得越来越奇怪，比起从前更频繁地创作，不知道是灵感太多还是为了排解失眠，每天熬到天边泛白，写了厚厚一叠的抒情曲。他亲自教过夫胜宽简单的乐理，写好了就叫他拿来唱。  
  
他和夫胜宽和崔韩率之间做爱的频率也降低了很多，因为时间总是对不上，可是但凡抓住机会必是操干的又狠又猛，有的时候都不像是做爱，更像是排解心中的矛盾情绪。  
  
只有崔韩率作为单方面的知情人和李知勋共享这一份秘密，后来有很多次，他和夫胜宽一同回家，都会先对方几步跑到六楼去看看家里的情况如何，就生怕又再次碰见李知勋和老朴。  
  
夫胜宽当他真的开始变得更加喜欢李知勋，他不会在这方面吃醋，每次也只得笑眯眯的。  
  
崔韩率终于有了自己开始长大的感觉，因为崔胜澈总爱跟他说，当人开始失去的时候，才是真正的长大。  
  
他在第一次撞见夫胜宽和李知勋做爱的时候失去了童贞，现在，也失去了向别人完全坦诚的能力。  
  
连崔胜澈都开始察觉到李知勋的不对劲，周末他们俩总是一同去交房租，但是李知勋却连续两周都没有出现。每每去问老朴，对方都说李知勋早他几天都交过了，这着实不像李知勋的作风。  
  
他也曾经小心翼翼地侧面问过弟弟们，可李知勋哪是一有什么都和别人说的主儿，更别提从这两个傻小孩儿嘴里套出什么情况了。  
  
其实一切都可以很和平，直到那天被崔胜澈撞破。  
  
李知勋一早就差夫胜宽去别的地方帮自己交办事，所以崔韩率来的时候扑了一个空，他同往常一样一早就来找夫胜宽，却见最近在早晨难得醒着的李知勋，有些不好意思地挠挠头：“……哥，胜宽不在么？”  
  
“你进来等会吧，他应该一会儿就回来了。”李知勋身上套着松松垮垮的睡衣，纽扣只扣到中间，锁骨和肩膀半露着，对方走进来就凑到他身边坐着，看似无意地捧着马克杯喝咖啡，小腿却搭在对方身上。  
  
崔韩率其实很少同李知勋共处，感觉有点尴尬，不知道说什么就眼观鼻鼻观心看下面。  
  
“韩率知道的吧，”李知勋游刃有余，一上来就打直球。

其实李知勋也是抱着半怀疑的态度打探崔韩率，傻小孩真的就直接点点头：“那天回家我比胜宽先回来，在门口听到的。”

“那胜宽知道么？”李知勋的声音很低，语气虽然威严但让崔韩率很轻易就放下了担心，他摇着头：

“我怎么可能告诉他……他绝对没有办法接受的……”  
  
“好孩子，”于是李知勋伸手抚摸他的后颈，安慰似的动作很慢，崔韩率凑得很近，很轻易地就能吻到他。  
  
两个人纠缠着倒在榻榻米上，崔韩率伸手脱李知勋的衣服，对方比自己的亲哥还要再瘦，上半身单薄的，却又很想叫人倚靠。

说起来，李知勋也没有比他们大特别多岁的样子，缺总是很深沉呢。

崔韩率腰后面垫着枕头靠在墙上，因为李知勋正对着他的裤裆，所以弯着脖子低头看着巴掌大的脸凑在自己分身前的哥哥。

李知勋的皮肤本来就白皙，加上平时又不怎么出门，肤色被养得很浅，唇色是浅粉，上下两瓣很单薄，凑在深色的分身前给人一种强烈的对比感。

他先伸出红润的舌头顺着柱身上鼓起的血管舔过去，然后含进湿润的顶端，舌根若有似无地刺激着马眼，顶端溢出来的前液都吞进喉咙里。

崔韩率同他在性事上的交集大多数都发生在有夫胜宽的时刻，这还是第一次李知勋在只有两个人在的情况下给他口交，因为只有两个人面对面所以崔韩率的注意力更加集中。

他认为自己还算是在意李知勋的对自己的看法和体会，因为彼时他的欲望，甚至比夫胜宽帮自己时更加膨胀。

李知勋没有办法将他的分身全部都含在嘴里抚慰，只好含住一部分，用舌头刺激的同时伸出手撸动没有被含住的剩下一截。

性器同李知勋的动作一起紧绷又放松，再又一次紧绷，每一次紧绷都要比上次更应一些，李知勋会抓住这个机会猛攻，故意刺激冠状沟一圈的嫩肉，在吞吐时故意发出滋滋的水声刺激崔韩率的神经。舔够了直立的昂扬，又转移阵地去攻陷还没有怎么被安慰的阴囊。

快感突然就来得很急，包裹住睾丸的囊袋温度要比阴茎低一些，被火热的口腔含住刺激就更加强烈，李知勋故意伸出舌头顶着连接处舔弄。忍耐到了极限，崔韩率终于伸手拽住对方的头发，在李知勋又一次含住之后挺着后腰往对方喉咙里戳。

李知勋眼角落了些眼泪，顺着脸颊滑下来，崔韩率摸不清楚对方究竟是因为那几下深喉还是其他什么原因哭，伸出手帮李知勋擦干净，却又掉下来新的。

知勋哥，脸上在下雨呢。

他喃喃道，李知勋听见他的声音只是有些不屑地哼了两声，然后抬头看崔韩率，眼神凶狠嘴角却带着笑：“你给我好好享受就好，想那些乱七八糟的，是韩率不够专心，还是我的技术不好呢？”

随后就更加用心地抚慰被握在手里的性器。  
  
崔韩率快要射精的时候没有想到崔胜澈会突然推门进来，满脸的不可置信，显然已经在外面看了一会儿，李知勋还含着他的下半身舔弄，他很快就射出来，腥膻的液体都灌进对方嘴里。  
  
抽了一叠纸巾把精液吐上去，李知勋甚至都没有回头便知道来人是崔胜澈：“韩率你回去吧，你哥肯定要让你走了。”  
  
被夹在两个人中间，崔韩率没敢说话，穿上衣服走了出去，把鹅黄色的木门轻轻带上。  
  
“也和我做吧。”房门里面沉默了很久，先是听见崔胜澈脱衣服的声音。  
  
“你别这样，胜澈呀，你知道不行的。”  
  
“李知勋，所以你是想告诉我，除了我之外，你是谁都可以的男人，是么？”崔韩率还在门外，听见自己哥哥哭着问李知勋，这才突然懂了崔胜澈看李知勋总是深沉的缘故。  
  
“胜澈……”  
  
“我看到过，你从老朴的房子里出来，连他都可以是么？”  
  
“我没有……”  
  
“那为什么偏偏是他，为什么偏偏是韩率。”崔胜澈声音陡然变大，“连我的弟弟都可以是么？你究竟为什么不能接受我？”  
  
“因为你需要的不是我，而是一个愿意为你付出的人，我不能够，你不需要一个只向你索取的李知勋。”  
  
崔胜澈没再说话了，崔韩率偷偷探头看了一眼自己的哥哥，上半身光裸着，低头看着地板，头发挡住了脸所以看不清表情。  
  
“胜澈……还是回去吧……韩率还有胜宽，我们之间的事情，我也很难讲清楚。”  
  
“呵，我们之间都很难讲清楚不是么？”  
  
那之后崔胜澈就严令禁止不许崔韩率再去找夫胜宽玩，但是崔韩率还是趁着他上白天班的时候偷偷地跑去六楼，再在下班前跑回家。  
  
崔胜澈也只得睁一只眼闭一只眼，他看夫胜宽平时的开心样子，许是什么都不知道，所以秘密就在三个人的隐瞒下被发酵得越来越大。  


  
可是如同终将会结束的夏天，这个秘密还是没有活过最后一场雨。  
  
夫胜宽一早起来就凑到李知勋枕头边要亲，吻上去之后就黏腻地俯趴在哥哥身上，紧紧拽着肩背往对方耳朵和脖子中间吹气，两个人笑嘻嘻地在被子里胡闹，还没一会儿就被砰砰响的敲门声打断。

李知勋搡他的胸脯，示意他去开门，小孩子虽然不情愿，还是闷闷不乐地跑去开门。  
  
崔韩率也是早上睡到一半，还似醒未醒就听见楼上的嘈杂声音，朦胧着睡眼问崔胜澈发生了什么。  
  
“谁知道呢……”崔胜澈说，他已经醒了一会儿的样子，正对着拉开的窗口抽烟，眯着眼睛看见白色的烟雾飘到视线更高处，“大概是知勋家来客人了吧。”  
  
“李知勋，你是夫胜宽的法定监护人么？”崔韩率跑上楼的时候李知勋和夫胜宽被不同的人隔开站在两边，夫胜宽焦急地看着对方，而李知勋只是垂着眼睛。  
  
“对，我是。”  
  
“我们收到了数份录音和几张照片，你于监护被监护人的同时，为别人提供边缘性服务的情况属实么？”  
  
“属实。”

“那你作为监护人，知道这件事的不利影响么？”

“当然，我知道。”  
  
李知勋回答的很快，也很确定，旁边的夫胜宽却哭着，满脸的伤心和失望：“不，我哥不会的，我哥肯定不是这种人！哥，哥你说句话啊……”

然而李知勋只是绝望地笑笑。

这是他表达确定的方法，也是压垮夫胜宽的最后一根稻草，他心里的不安与疑惑，串联起李知勋异常的表现和如今被公开的真相，所有事情都有了合理正当的解释。

夫胜宽也不知道哪里来的勇气和力气，挣脱开拦着自己的人们就跑了下去，他和崔韩率擦肩而过——这还是第一次夫胜宽没有同他打招呼。

几名协警一同跑出去，缺因为反应太慢，没有看清夫胜宽绕过拐角之后的去向。

崔韩率下楼看见崔胜澈还在房间里抽烟，一根烧得差不多了就接另一根，满脸事不关己高高挂起的模样。他大概能够猜出来举报李知勋的人是老朴，原因无非是李知勋不愿因提供更越界的‘服务’。可还是因为崔胜澈的态度感到不满，他摔门走进去，一整天都暴躁的，没有理会崔胜澈。

晚些时候听说李知勋被剥夺了夫胜宽的监护权，并且三年之内都要被电子脚环困在另一个城市，崔胜澈从外面回来，冷冷地告诉他。崔韩率好几次告诉自己不能哭，忍不住的时候还是把头埋进枕头，湿出一片小小的圆渍。  
  
那天直到最后都没有人找到夫胜宽，傍晚的的时候又下了大雨，崔韩率尽管担心对方，但一直没有从房间里出来，他只知道崔胜澈在短租屋的楼下等了很久，最后叹着气回来。

  
  
大约凌晨的时候，有人咚咚咚地敲门，崔胜澈开门，看见夫胜宽一脸狼狈的站在门前，头发被雨淋湿了所以遮住了眼睛，可能因为跌倒了，身上沾得都是泥巴。他抬头看他，眼神里绝望又闪烁了一点光芒：“哥哥，胜澈哥哥，我能见见韩率么？”

崔胜澈有些呆住了，因为夫胜宽出了李知勋，很少用这样的称谓和语气对自己。  
  
崔胜澈让他进家洗了澡，说明天警察来之前他可以一直呆在这里，让崔韩率多陪他一会儿。  
  
夫胜宽看他，眼睛哭得比自己还肿，他心里自然清楚推了李知勋那一把的人不是崔胜澈，也突然想通了这两个人之间微妙的情感联系，所以对于李知勋的事情只口未提。  
  
他弄得差不多了之后和崔韩率一同躺在床上，崔韩率开着窗帘，两个人能看见窗子最上面天空里的点点星光，他说自己和崔胜澈也不能再住在这里了，老朴下午来逼着他们搬走。  
  
“我哥想让我去青年学校陪你，”崔韩率没有像下午那样暴躁，只是冷静地陈述事实，“所以我要说谎，其实我也向你说谎了，之前我有撞见知勋哥和老朴……”  
  
你不用说了。  
  
夫胜宽同以前无数次一样牵着对方的手。  
  
他转头看他：“我不怪哥哥，也不怪你。”

  
  
“胜宽啊，你害怕么？去青年学校。”  
  
“有你陪着，我害怕什么。”

“那我也不害怕了。”

“好，我也会陪你的。”  
  
“那……胜宽啊，想好以后要去哪里了么？”  
  
“不知道，我没有哥哥了。”  
  
END.  



End file.
